


Of Selfish Desires, Sexual Frustration and Teenage Boys

by SY_Minakami



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, somewhat ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SY_Minakami/pseuds/SY_Minakami
Summary: Percy knows that he destroyed the little boy’s life since he was ten and naïve and untainted. It doesn’t look like he could fuck the other up anymore, does it? Even with his own very selfish desires and sexual frustration, Percy still refuses to acknowledge that he’s doing a seriously wrong thing.If only Jason could kill the sea-green eyed demigod for breaking Nico not just only once, but twice, he will definitely do it. And here he is, trying to pick up every shattered piece and only knowing to pray every day that he could finally give Nico a safe home.





	1. Nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LapisLazuli13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli13/gifts).



> This work is a gift for **LapisLazuli13** , the sinner who dragged me into this fandom. ~~I wrote this because you can never write 16+ stuff and I want to mock you too.~~
> 
> Well, and to be honest, this one started as a very short one shot and somewhat PWP. I really don’t know what happened.

##  **I, Nightmares.**

…

At first, Percy didn’t mean to sleep with Nico. It just happened.

If we turn back time a little, Percy thought he could explain it. He and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, and they barely managed to get out with the enormous help of Bob the Titan. They were still sane, thank the Gods, but definitely not the same old people.

After they defeated Gaea, things started to go wrong.

Percy had nightmares. It’s normal for demigods to have vivid dreams, so their nightmares could be truly terrifying, even more than average people’. He knew Annabeth had them as well, and they started to sleep in the same cabin when they finally decided that it’s enough and they talked to Chiron about it. The centaur agreed with a list of strict rules, but none of them actually cared.

Their time sleeping together was quite pleasant in the beginning. Percy really loved the way Annabeth lay next to him, her hair smelled like almonds and books and something comforting that he couldn’t really place it. Her blonde curls felt nice inside his palms when he held her and they fell asleep in the same bed.

But then what could happen of course happened.

There was nobody to blame. They’re young teenagers and they’re lovers and they’re horny as hell. And then they slept with each other. The sex was good, really good. There was a period of time that Percy can practically memorize every inch of Annabeth’s body, and how sensitive she was, how wonderful they felt with each other.

Sex also helped them to reduce their nightmares, so that’s a good bonus.

But not anymore. For two months, he didn’t feel that spark whenever they kissed or touched, or had sex. It’s empty, and it’s sad, and it’s also hurt when Annabeth rarely had a nightmare and she could sleep peacefully in her own cabin right now, but Percy can’t. And he didn’t want to depend on her or her body to help himself get out of those horrible dreams.

So what could he do? He didn’t really have many choices. He needed to find another way to fight against his own nightmares. He can’t depend on his girlfriend. When even sex can’t help much, there was something seriously wrong with their relationship.

***

He didn’t need to think too much about who should he talk to. The only other person who fell into Tartarus and managed to get out and still sane that he knew was Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades. And actually, Percy admired the younger boy so much because he was down there alone, and he had seen the true, utterly ugly and horrifying face of Tartarus. He and Annabeth only saw the watered down version and they already nearly went crazy. If there was anyone could help him with his nightmares besides Annabeth, it must be Nico.

It’s not easy to find the other boy, because he had such an irritating tendency to run away and hide in his shadows whenever he felt uncomfortable around people. Percy lost three days to finally find a way to corner Nico and have a proper talk with him.

“C’mon, Nico. I just wanna talk about the nightmares I have since Tartarus,” Percy desperately said, and he saw the other flinched visibly at the name. “I know you have them as well. How can you get rid of those ugly dreams then? I have Annabeth and we helped each other, but now… it’s not worked anymore. She rarely has nightmares, but I still have.”

“They’re not that easy to get rid of, you know,” Nico cautiously replied him. “It’s normal for people who survived through Tartarus. I don’t really know many ways to have a dreamless sleep, but I usually make myself exhausted before I go to bed. It helps most of the time.”

“Oh,” Percy nodded. “It sounds like a good way that I can try. Any other recommendations?”

“I tried to ask a Hypnos child to help, but after Clovis accidentally stepped into one of my nightmares about Tartarus… I don’t want to make them scared so I gave up,” Nico shrugged. “I could control the darkness in dreamland, they’re my old friends. But I’m not that powerful in this realm like a true child of Hypnos. It helps sometimes, though, but it’s not a reliable method.”

“Have you ever tried to control the darkness in other people’ dreams?”

“No. Why do you ask this?”

“Can you try with mine?” Percy asked hopefully. “I know you said it’s not a very good method, but you haven’t tried with another person yet. And I’m kind of desperate now because… you know, Annabeth and I aren’t in the best term with each other right now. She doesn’t want to talk about those nightmares and I honestly don’t want them to haunt her again, but sometimes I still envy her because it’s so easy for her to get rid of them, but I can’t.”

“… I can try,” Nico nodded after ten seconds of intense silence. There was something unreadable flashed across his eyes, but it’s too fast for Percy to acknowledge it. “But no promises about the result. And it requires us to sleep in the same room, and I guess Chiron…”

“Chiron agreed to let me sleep with Annabeth before when we talked to him about our nightmares, so I guess he doesn’t really mind the same situation. Since we’re both boys, the rules might be easier to follow. Not that I care about those rules, duh.”

Nico let out a soft sigh. “So can you talk to Chiron? I have some errands to run for my father and I need to get them done before dinner so I don’t really have much time now.”

“Sure. So we’ll meet tonight inside my cabin, okay?” Percy grinned and Nico nodded before he shadow-traveled away.

…

That night, when Nico materialized inside the Poseidon Cabin, Percy just showered and he stepped out of his bathroom with a completely naked body. Nico screamed and immediately covered his eyes with both of his hands. “Get something to wear, Percy!”

The older demigod chuckled at his reaction. “C’mon, we’re both boys, Nico. It’s nothing to ashamed about.”

“I’m not you and I’m uncomfortable talking with other people when they’re naked! Get something to wear right now!” The faintest hint of blush was making both of his cheeks turn to pink and Percy found that’s so adorable.

“Tsk tsk, what if I don’t?” He teased and walked closer to Nico, grabbed one of his hands. “Hey, look at me, Nico. I don’t have anything you don’t have.”

Nico blinked when he looked at Percy’s face and he immediately blushed harder. “I don’t care! If you still be like that in ten more seconds I’ll shadow travel back to my Cabin!”

“Alright,” Percy sighed. “Wait here. I only need one minute. By the way, your blushing face is really cute, do you know that?”

“Stop teasing me, Percy!” Nico yelled, and dear Gods, how could the older demigod not tease him when he looked so endearing with a red face and his voice was trembling slightly like that? Percy suddenly wondered if those were the normal reactions whenever Nico’s embarrassed. But hey, they’re so similar to something else, and actually, Percy was kind of sex-deprived right now so he’d better not think about it.

“Are you done, Percy?” Nico’s voice cut off his wandered thought and Percy pulled down his T-shirt before he replied.

“Done! What should we do now?”

“I don’t know, I’m not really sleepy yet,” Nico shrugged, his cheeks were still pink. “Do you have anything to read?”

“I think you know I’m dyslexic since it’s a common thing with demigods. I’m not really a fan of books.” Percy raised an eyebrow.

“… Fine. Your cabin has a TV. Do you have anything to watch?”

“That sounds better,” The son of Poseidon grinned. “Have you ever watched _The Little Mermaid_?”

“No, but why am I not surprised about your choice of movies?” Nico rolled his eyes.

“Great, so I’ll put it on and we can watch it together until we feel like to sleep.”

“Deal.”

…

Half of an hour later, Percy can’t concentrate on the movie anymore. He has watched it at least ten times now, so he knew every scene pretty good. But Nico clearly hasn’t seen it and he’s still focusing on the screen, so Percy decided to watch him instead.

He not-so-subtle changed his position so he can have a better view of the other and wow, after three minutes, Percy really like what he saw.

He hasn’t looked at the other for more than five seconds since the first time they met each other and he didn’t really pay much attention to Nico. He only knew the other used to be a bright, enthusiastic and somewhat annoying chatterbox before he turned into a distant, secretive and brooding son of Hades like he was now. He also knew he was part of this dramatical change and the guilty feeling was stung inside his chest, and he tried so hard to ignore it. He had some other things to focus on right now.

Nico’s growing up. He’s fourteen, of course he’s growing up and it’s nothing new. It’s just… Percy never thought he could find boys attractive, but he thought this adjective was fit to describe the son of Hades. He still had some of his baby fat, but his facial features were more masculine than the ten years old kid Percy once knew. And damn, the kid had such delicate features: long feathery black hair swirling around his face like a dark halo, porcelain skin with the faintest hint of olive tone, elegant and naturally curved eyelashes, high cheekbones, well-sculptured nose and bow-shaped lips with the silver-ish shade of pink. Percy knew when Nico reached 17 – 18, he could definitely be a heartthrob.

The older demigod subconsciously reached out his hand and touched Nico’s hair. “Your hair is so soft, Nico.”

“What are you doing?!” Nico asked with annoyance dripped in his voice, he pushed the other’s hand away. “You know I don’t like being touched, right?”

“Just a little bit touching doesn’t hurt,” Percy scowled and continued his action like nothing happened. “Sit still and let me play with your hair. I’m bored.”

“Your ADHD mind always needs something new and interesting,” Nico sighed and ignored Percy. “If you want, we can go to bed and I’ll try to control the darkness in your dream tonight.”

“Nah, later. I like your hair more now,” Percy shook his head and he chuckled slightly when he touched Nico’s eyelashes. “And your face is really beautiful.”

“Hey!” Nico complained and closed his eyes. “I’m not a doll!”

“You’re more beautiful than those soulless objects though,” Percy grinned, Nico had such a striking resemblance to an angel when he closed his eyes like this. “Why I haven’t noticed that fact before?”

“Last time I checked, you have a pretty, smart girlfriend and a lot of world-saving stuff to do.”

“Sounds reasonable,” Percy nodded. “But now I don’t have both of them so I guess I could spend plenty of time to care about you now.”

“Wait, what?” Nico’s eyelids fluttered open and he blinked in surprise. “What’s wrong between you and Annabeth? You two are practically inseparable!”

“We’re not joined at the hips, Nico,” Percy sighed at the mention of his girlfriend. Well, sort of, because he didn’t really know what they were right at this moment. “We’re… giving each other some spaces to think about our relationship. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Fine, I won’t ask,” Nico nodded and turned away. “You can tell me when you feel better if you want.”

“Thanks,” Percy said genuinely and used one of his hands to grab the other’s chin. “Hey, look at me. I want to see your eyes.”

Nico obeyed with a frown and Percy deliberately ignores his discomfort. Nico’s eyes were the most captivating feature on his face. They’re so deep like bottomless abysses, the brownish black color was so dark and alluring like they can hypnotize and capture other’s soul with just an intense gaze.

“You have really beautiful eyes, do you know that?”

“They’re nothing special,” Nico shrugged. “Your eyes have one of the rarest colors, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“But mine aren’t as deep and hypnotizing as yours,” Percy grinned when his eyes traveled down to Nico’s lips. The other inadvertently decided it’s a good time to lick his lips with his cute pink tongue and Percy suddenly felt a wave of heat swept through his body. “And your eyelashes are so elegant.”

“Percy, I’m feeling really weird right now when you’re touching my face and saying stuff like this,” Nico shook his head. “Go to bed, Percy. I think you’re tired.”

The older demigod knew Nico just meant they should sleep now, but he can’t help thinking about a whole different matter. He blurted out before he could stop himself. “Have you ever tried sex as a way to reduce the nightmares, Nico?”

“Excuse me?” Nico raised an eyebrow at him and quickly retreated from his touch. His cheeks were blushing, but his expression was terrified more than aroused like Percy.

“Annabeth and I use sex as our coping mechanism with nightmares,” Percy shrugged, then frowned. “Used, to be more accurate. It doesn’t work for me anymore for the last two months. I still have them, as I already told you, but she doesn’t, and I don’t understand why.”

“Uhm, Percy, I’m not really an expert in this field, in case you haven’t noticed.” Nico cautiously said, his eyes avoided Percy’s gaze.

“Jacking off has some effects too,” Percy continued, deliberately ignored Nico’s uncomfortable expression. “At least you tried to masturbate once or twice already, right?”

“I haven’t thought about it before,” Nico quickly replied him. “And I don’t think it’ll work for me, so could we drop the topic and go to bed now?”

“Dude, the way you said ‘go to bed’ when we’re talking about sex really makes me think about something else,” Percy teased and let out a satisfied chuckle when the other turned beet red. “Are you inviting me?”

“I didn’t mean this!” Nico nearly yelled at him. “Stop teasing me, you idiot! One more word and I won’t help you with your nightmares anymore!”

“Alright, alright,” Percy raised both of his arms in front of his face and grinned. “Don’t need to be so furious. Gods, you’re acting like a virgin, Nico.”

“Because I am!” Nico angrily shouted at him and his face’s getting redder if it could even be possible. “Sorry for not having a wonderful sex life like you, you douchebag!”

Normally, at this moment Percy knew he should shut his mouth up, regardless of how insensitive and blunt he was.

“At least, do you want to try?” Apparently, that’s not a normal moment. Percy was quite surprised with himself when those words left his mouth too, but the shocked look on Nico’s face was kind of… adorable.

“… What… what the–?!” Nico choked out, looking alarming but strangely endearing. Percy took that as a cue he should act before things get out of hand.

The older demigod quickly leaned forward and captured Nico’s lips with his own. It was more like an instinctive action, but it felt so right that Percy almost forgot that’s the first time they kissed, and for Nico, probably his first kiss too.

“Mpphh–!!” Nico protested, trying to break the skin contact but Percy didn’t let him do that. Physically bigger and might be slightly stronger than the son of Hades, he wrapped an arm around Nico’s waist when tangled his other hand into the other’s curly hair, deepened their kiss. His tongue found a way to enter Nico’s hot mouth and he didn’t waste it, quickly taking the dominant role, leading the other into the kiss, even though Nico was clearly didn’t want that.

Some minutes later, when Percy momentarily broke their kiss to get some air in his lungs, he already pushed Nico down to his bed. The other was gasping for air too, his cheeks were reddening, his breaths were warm and shallow, his lips were a little bit bruised and turned a darker shade of red, his eyes were glassy and unfocused for a moment before they were back to the usual chocolate brown, filling with uncertainty and somewhat fear.

Percy didn’t give him much time to collect himself, because he leaned down and forced Nico into a kiss again. In the middle of that action, Percy found himself was hard – kissing Nico had that effect on him, well he could expect that, but he didn’t think he could be turned on _that quickly_. The other’s presence did a number on him already. There’s no way he could let Nico free after that.

“Percy, stop!” Nico yelled when the other’s hand went under his shirt and started to touch the skin on his abdomen. When their lips stopped connecting, he looked up at the other and felt a strange wave of fear and uneasiness swept over his body. Percy’s eyes were darkened and filled with something that looked suspiciously like desire and lust. Like something, maybe a dam, was broken inside him and let out a strong flow of long-awaited passion.

Nico’s really scared for his well-being now.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for making Percy be a certificated douchebag in this story. He is really selfish and definitely a jerk. (Sorry, Percy). But I need a reason to torture my beloved characters and well, that’s a way I could think of (not the only way, but an interesting and intriguing way to write nonetheless).


	2. Sexual Frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually where this fiction started. It's purely NSFW stuff, and it's non-consensual. I already warned you before, if you love Percy so much and you can't stand a douchebag portrayal of him, you should stop reading now. And if you're not comfortable with non-con sexual scenes, you should stop reading too, I don't want to make you feel repulsive.
> 
> _**I don't take any responsibility for anything happens to your mental stability after reading that. You have been warned.** _

##  **II, Sexual Frustration.**

…

It took Nico half an hour to finally give up all his protest when Percy mercilessly entered his body without proper preparation, and without a warning first too.

“Wa– AAAHHHH!” Nico’s truly terrified when he felt something was teasing his entrance, but he couldn’t prevent the older demigod from putting it inside him. He screamed out loud because dear gods, that hurt _like hell_. “Stop it! It hurts!!”

“You really expect me to stop when we’re already at this stage?” Percy grunted, thrusting deeply inside the smaller boy. “It’s impossible.”

“Stop it please! I’m begging you!” Nico bit his lower lip to stop another scream from escaping his mouth, closing his eyes tightly when the pain was increasing. “It really hurts, Percy!”

“Relax, you’re too tight,” Percy told him in a reassuring voice, but he sounded breathless, his tone was harsh and lust-filled. “I should prepare for you first, but I can’t wait when I saw your body. Gosh, you feel _amazing_.”

It’s nothing amazing about the whole situation for Nico. The only thing he could feel was pain, unbearable and agonizing pain that was like someone was grabbing his legs and tearing him apart. “I can’t relax! Let go of me!”

“Shhh, you’ll feel better, I promise.” The son of Poseidon told him when he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Nico’s trembling lips. His mouth was hot and dry, but it still felt so good that it only made Percy want more. He went down a little bit and kissed Nico’s delicate neck, and the other hissed at that, shivering visibly.

“Oh, I think I found your sensitive spot,” Percy grinned and continued to kiss the younger boy’s neck, making Nico become a trembling mess when he seemed couldn’t stop shivering and begging Percy to stop. “Gosh, you’re so adorable. Why I didn’t see that sooner?”

“You aren’t supposed to see that or do it at all,” Nico retorted, but his voice was lack of the usual coldness. He was too tired to care about that anyway. “Stop before it’s too late, Percy.”

“Well, I think it’s already too late for me to stop now,” Percy replied him, making another thrust into his unwelcoming body. Gods, why this boy’s still that tight? It really drove Percy crazy.

A single tear ran down Nico’s cheek when he can’t hold it back anymore. This night will be very long and exhausting for him.

…

“Well, personally I prefer the term “having sex” or “making love”, but if none of them could describe what are we doing, so sure, you could use the word contains the plain truth. **_Rape_**.” Percy smirked. “I _raped_ you the first time, I _stole_ your virginity. I _raped_ you the second time on the same night. And I’m going to _rape_ you the third time, so be prepared for it.”

Nico shivered visibly with Percy’s harsh words. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes, and Percy could tell he was trying so hard to not cry out loud. “What… what?! No! I’m exhausted! I can’t take it anymore!”

“Your erotic body doesn’t say so,” Percy chuckled slightly, his naughty tongue licked a playful line on the other’s sensitive back, satisfying earned a light moan escaped from the pretty lips. “Are you really just 15 years old, Nico? This body can’t belong to someone is that young. It’s too seductive for a teenage boy like you.”

“I’m not 15. Not yet,” Nico winced in disgust. “You’re raping a minor, Percy. Do you know it is illegal?”

“I’m a demigod, and I have survived through two apocalyptic wars. I don’t care about normal human’s laws,” Percy smirked when he slowly entered the other’s body. “So no, I don’t know, and I don’t need to think about if it’s legal or not.”

“Percy!” Nico almost screamed, but his voice was too hoarse and his throat was dry, so it sounded like a soft and hopeless whine. “It hurts! I told you that I can’t!”

“And I told you that I don’t care,” Percy replied him, made another thrust into Nico’s unwelcoming body. “Seriously, how could you still be this tight? It’s driving me crazy, you little slut.”

“I’m not a slut!” Nico hissed angrily, his hips involuntarily arched forward, he just wanted to escape the pain even though he knew this was a desperate movement.

“So what are you doing? Moaning underneath my body, screaming my name, spreading your beautiful legs wide apart for me to take you again and again, crying for more…”

“I’m not crying for more! I’m trying to tell you to stop!” Nico yelled in frustration, a single tear ran down his flustered cheek. “It hurts too much! Stop it!!”

“Don’t think so,” Percy leaned down to place a chaste kiss on the dark-eyed boy’s lips. “And don’t cry like that. Your face only looks more seductive with tears. It only makes me want to fuck you rougher and harder, little cutie.”

“I’m bleeding. How can you be rougher than that?!” Nico asked, and he immediately regretted his question when Percy gave him a hard thrust, it made him see stars and everything turned white for a split second.

“Do you really want to know how rough I could be?” Percy teased, and Nico shook his head weakly, another tear ran down his cheek. He let out a soft moan, didn’t dare to ask Percy anything more. His whole body was aching and burning as it was on fire. His entrance soaked with blood and semen, his skin was covered in sweat and hickies, and he can barely feel his own legs. He really can’t understand if sex hurts that much, how could people enjoy it. He didn’t enjoy it even for just a second. Not at all.

“Just… make it over already…” He winced in pain, hiding his reddened face into the pillow. His body was trembling slightly, the agony was really unbearable. Nico didn’t know how could he keep himself awake until now. He really wanted to pass out, so he won’t feel that excruciating pain anymore.

“Don’t be so impatient, Neeks. I still have so many things I wanna do to you.” Percy whistled, and Nico let out another agonizing cry. He could feel the consciousness was slowly leaving him, and some minutes later, his whole world went black.

***

When Percy woke up, Cabin 3 was filled with sex scent. Not a very unfamiliar feeling for him, but this time was different. It’s not Annabeth. She smelled not like this. The scent was light and lingering in the air like invisible shadows. It was sweet and bitter at the same time, and it was very erotic. It made Percy really want to have sex again.

He looked at the smaller figure was sleeping peacefully next to him. The pale skin was covered with hickies and bruises and dried semen mixed with sweat and blood, what a lustful sight to watch. Nico’s chest slowly rose up and down, his breaths were quiet and shallow, his angelic features were the most beautiful thing Percy has ever seen in his life.

And yes, he tainted it with his own hands. By forcing the other to have sex with him, to lie beneath his body and let him do whatever he wanted while his sexual frustration led the way, took control and unleashed his energy like an untamed beast.

Percy could feel his morning wand was waking up. He was a teenager and sometimes he was horny as hell, and to be honest, lying next to him was a very erotic body that he had to use all of his mental power to not lose his control all over again.

He leaned down and placed some chaste kisses on the other’s neck and back. It didn’t help him to release his sexual tension at all, it only stirred things up more. He didn’t understand why Blackjack and other animals usually complained that this kid smelled like death. Nico possessed a nice smell of cinnamon and some kinds of flowers that the son of Poseidon cannot place the scent, but they’re good and somewhat melancholic. Those smells mixed well with his presence and his lithe body and all, it really fitted him.

Nico shivered slightly and opened his eyes, still looked so drowsy. _He’s cute_ , Percy thought when he was kissing his bare shoulder, _and very sexy at the same time_. And he was just barely fifteen years old. Some parts of his brain were shouting things like _How dare you do this to a minor_ and _This is so wrong_ , but he chose to ignore that moral talking.

The son of Hades blinked several times before he could gain back some of his consciousness. He trembled and turned his head around to see Percy. His eyes widened when the other demigod smirked and kissed his temple. “Morning, cutie.”

“I… what are you doing?” Nico asked and tried to squirm away from Percy’s touch. He winced when an excruciating pain suddenly shot through his body and his mind was clouded with uncomfortable feelings. “It hurts…” He mumbled and tried to sit up, but he gave up after three times trying a little bit too hard.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t try to move my body right now.” Percy chuckled and kissed the other’s forehead. Nico looked at him, his eyes were filled with confusion and drowsiness.

“What do you mean?” He quietly asked, and Percy swore to Gods that he loved that voice so much, it was deep and hoarse and really turned him on immediately. If Nico said just one more word, Percy would definitely tie him down and fuck him until he can’t feel his legs anymore.

“We had sex last night, don’t you remember?” The older demigod smirked, his hand traveled down to the other’s stomach, felt the toned muscles of the lithe body. Nico shivered visibly under his fingers, he gasped when Percy deliberately touched his soft member. “And I really, really want to fuck you right now. I want to tie you down and have sex with you until you can barely feel your legs. I want to turn you into a moaning mess when I’m fucking you rough and hard. I want to make you remember you’re all mine, want to hear you cry out my name over and over again. Do you know your begging voice is really vulnerable and fuckable, Nico?”

“NO!” Nico almost screamed and he quickly withdrew from the other’s arm that was wrapping around his slender waist. He moaned when the aching pain was burning his flesh, and his eyes were filled with fear. “We didn’t!”

“Your body doesn’t say so.” Percy chuckled lightly and he thought he should take his eyes off the other right now before he could lose his control again.

“You took me against my will! I didn’t consent for any of that!” Nico yelled at him, anger and sadness dripped from his voice, he was shaking violently and he looked like a deer in the headlight. So small, so vulnerable, and yet so sweet and provocative at the same time. No, Percy cannot lose his mental control, because it’s already non-existent when he was in the same bed with the boy.

“If you say so,” Percy moved closer to the younger demigod, his voice was low and dangerous when he leaned down and whispered to the other’s ear. “I did agree that _I raped you_. And I’ll happily do this again with your erotic body.”

Nico’s wide eyes were really comical and that sight might be funny if his eyes weren’t filled with horror. “No!” He squeaked when Percy suddenly thrust two fingers into his entrance. “It hurts!” He tried to move away, but Percy wrapped an arm around his thin waist and held him still. Nico shivered violently under his touch, his eyes shut tightly.

Percy stretched him for about two minutes and decided that’s enough. When he lifted the smaller boy’s legs and positioned himself before his entrance, the other opened his eyelids and looked at him with pleading eyes. “No! Please, anything but thi–… AAAHH!!”

Nico screamed painfully because no matter how Percy prepared for him, it’s still hard to take his gifted member all at once. His eyes shut tightly again, and his whole body was trembling visibly. “No! Take it out…! AHH…!”

“Sorry, I can’t.” Percy simply replied him before he started to move. Every thrust was deep and Nico’s inner walls clenched tightly around him, the feeling was really euphoric and ecstatic.

It was wet down there, and the scent of copper and iron slowly filled the room. Percy knew Nico was bleeding again. Seriously, how can this boy still be _that tight_ when he already spent a whole night to take him repeatedly? His body was made to be taken, Percy thought.

“No, please… stop this…!” Nico sobbed and choked on his own words, he shook his head in pain and fear. “Percy, it really hurts…!”

Percy ignored the other’s begging voice, his mind was clouded with lust now and he couldn’t think of anything else except how wonderful it was when he can thrust so deep into the other’s body like this.

“Percy, it hurts…stop…” Nico trailed off when he knew that the pleads fell into the deaf ear, he closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, wished everything could be over as soon as possible.

The morning sex ended after twenty minutes. Percy filled Nico’s body with his seed, and he slowly released the smaller boy with a satisfied grin crossed his face. The other boy was still shivering violently when he opened his eyes and moved away from the older demigod. He flinched at each movement, his face was clearly in pain and his lower part was still bleeding badly. Blood and semen were leaking from his entrance and running down his thighs, leaving red spots on the blue drap, but he didn’t notice this.

“It hurts…” Nico winced and hugged his body tightly, he looked smaller and more vulnerable with that posture. “It really hurts as hell…”

“You’re too tight for me,” Percy shrugged. “It might be hard to take me all in once. You did well. Fantastic, to be honest. I love having sex with you.”

“I don’t,” Nico shook his head, his voice was hoarse and his throat felt too dry. “It hurt so much. And I’m still bleeding.” He trembled slightly when he used his fingers to touch his lower body and shivered when he took back and saw his hand was covered with red blood.

“Maybe next time if you don’t protest too much, it might be better.” Percy winked at him and the other’s eyes widened in horror.

“Next… next time?!” He spurted out. “No way! I won’t let you take advantage of my body ever again, you sick bastard!”

“We will see,” Percy chuckled and stretched his arms. “I’m hungry. It’s breakfast time. Wanna go out and grab something to eat?”

“Don’t come near me,” Nico hissed and slowly moved away further from Percy. “I could go by myself.”

“As you wish.” The older demigod shrugged, his mind was already setting some plans to get the other into his bed again.

Nico grabbed his clothes on the floor and shadow-traveled away, maybe he came back to his own cabin. Percy yawned and opened his drawer to take out a camp T-shirt and a pair of loose jeans, with a clean boxer. He took a short shower and dressed before getting out of his cabin.

…

Nico promptly collapsed right at the moment he appeared inside his cabin. Gods, he shouldn’t shadow-travel when he’s too weak like that, but he didn’t want to be in the same place with Percy even just one more second. The pain was too much and unbearable, both physically and mentally.

He lay on the floor for a moment, trying to cry his feelings out but nothing came out of his eyes. Tiredly, he put his hands on the floor to stand up, walking – more like limping – to the bathroom. He felt so dirty, he must clean his body right now before he could vomit, even though it’s not like he had anything inside his stomach to push out.

He made it to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The water was cold, but he couldn’t care less when he sat down to the marble floor, letting the liquid run down his skin and clean away any trace of blood and other liquid that he didn’t even want to think about. His eyes were brimming with tears and when Nico buried his face into his knees, he finally let out a heart-wrenching cry, feeling so worthless and tainted.

…

The sun was shining brightly and the camp looked as lively as usual. Percy walked to his table and the nymphs smiled at him, asking him what did he want for his breakfast. Percy just needed his blue coke, two slices of pizza and a sausage. His eyes darted around and when he spotted Annabeth at Athena’s table, a flash of guilt crossed over his face.

She saw him too and smiled at him. He faked a smile back to her and looked at his plate. Pizza didn’t seem delicious anymore.

He didn’t see Nico during breakfast, but he knew it’s not like the little boy’s gone. He was surprised when Nico still had some strengths to shadow-travel back to his own cabin, but it probably was the last bit of strength the boy had. He wouldn’t recover quickly enough to travel to Camp Jupiter or the Underworld right now, and Percy had a plan to claim Nico’s body again before he actually could do that.

***


End file.
